The Rose
by Goddess Shinigami
Summary: My own take on one of Grimms Faerie tales. . .1x2 Heero and Duo. . .Duo is the God of Death even in youth. . .please read and review


Title: The Rose  
Author: Goddess Shinigami  
Archive: Shinigami's Journal http://shinigamisjournal.0catch.com/main.html  
Pairing: 1x2  
Genre: sappy goodness and sorry attempt at humor!   
Rating: PG- PG: 13  
Summary: don't feel like giving a summary it would reveal too much  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! "http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~spok/grimmtmp/143.txt (Grimms' The Rose)  
AN: I was reading a few of the fractured faerie tales and I decided I wanted to write one. This is probably an enormously sorry attempt and Heero is WAAAYY OOC, but hey I try! Oh and the link above is to the real faerie tale. It is very short.  
**   
  
**There once lived a poor woman who had two children. The youngest of which was to go out and gather wood daily for the woodstove. His name was Heero and he was quite confident in his abilities to do his work on his own.   
  
One morning he set out to fetch the wood, bidding his mother and sister, Relena, goodbye and leaving the tiny cottage for the woods. He walked further and further trying to gather enough wood, but found himself getting farther away from home and was afraid he would be kept out past dark carrying the wood back.   
  
Heero gathered his wood, but found he could not carry it all himself. Suddenly a child, seemingly his age, with a rather long braid appeared by his side.   
  
"Ya need some help?" the boy asked starting to pick up what wood Heero had dropped on his first attempt to pick them all up at once.  
  
"No. I can do it myself!" He told the boy indignantly and again tried to pick up the wood himself, failing horribly. The boy smiled and began picking up what he had dropped this time.  
  
"I'm Duo. Glad to me you, . . ." He held out a free hand and Heero batted it away picking up the wood again. Duo shrugged and followed Heero with his own arms full of wood.  
  
They walked in silence for quite sometime until they had arrived at his house. Duo dropped his arm full of wood at the doorstep as did Heero. He looked at the other for a few minutes and he stared back.  
  
"I'm Heero." He said introducing himself finally. Duo smiled and produced a small rose out of nowhere. He held it out to Heero and indicated for him to take it. Heero did as he was supposed to and gazed at the rose curiously. "What's this for?" he asked giving Duo the same look he gave the rose.  
  
"When this rose is in full bloom I will return." Duo told him looking into Heero's eyes for a moment and then he was completly gone. Heero looked around trying to find the curious boy, but to no avail. He finally gave up and walked into the house.   
  
Heero told his mother of this boy and of the rose and she took said flower from him. She took out a vase and filled it with water placing the rose in it and setting the vase on the window sill.   
  
Several days passed and Heero went out as usual to gather wood, but not once did he see Duo. The braided boy was nowhere to be seen. Heero looked fruitlessly for hours on end for the boy, but never found him.  
  
Duo began to occupy his thoughts, day and night. One particular when the night was pitch dark and the rose was in full bloom he returned, appearing in Heero's room at his bedside. He woke him with a tender kiss. Heero's eyes fluttered open and he embraced the boy.   
  
"You came back!" Heero told him excited! Duo quieted him with two fingers to Heero's lips. The dark haired boy slowly got out of bed and Duo beckoned out of the house and he followed.   
  
They walked out the front door and into the forest where the faeries and sprites were glittering and flying past creating a magical atmosphere. Duo held his hands and dragged him through the wood to a clearing. Many faeries looked on at he led Heero to a rock where the stars could be seen perfectly.   
  
Heero sat down and Duo sat in his lap. "It's beautiful, Duo." Heero said stoking the long braid that lay over Duo's shoulder. He smiled and looked into violet eyes that shone with such sadness. "Why so sad?" he asked lifting Duo's chin.  
  
Duo gave him a small smile. "You honestly have no idea why I am here?" he asked looking at the boy who's lap he sat in. Heero gave him a confused look and Duo's face saddened even more. He had wished he wouldn't have to tell Heero, but it was inevitable now. Before he could say a passing bullfrog blurted it out.  
  
"Gods you're an idiot!" The frog yelled at Heero who looked even more confused than he had before. "He's here to take you soul. He's the God of Death! Shinigami!" The bullfrog said and Duo was furious.   
  
He leapt off Heero's lap and lunged at the bullfrog. "Wufei! How could you? You knew I. . ." Duo was now strangling the bullfrog and said frog was gasping for air. Duo finally dropped him or rather chucked him about a hundred yards before sitting back down in Heero's lap. "I am sorry. Yes that is why I am here, but I chose the job because I didn't want someone I love to be taken by someone else." Duo said looking pointedly at the shadows where giggles were drifting though the forest.   
  
"You love me?" Heero asked astonished. The boy sat for a few minutes not saying a word and scarcely breathing. Heero could tell he was debating something in his mind, but what he did not know. Then Duo turned to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. Heero closed his eyes and responded pulling Duo closer to him. When they pulled away several long moments later they were both out of breath.   
  
Heero gave Duo a goofy grin and wrapped his arms closer around the braided boy. Duo looked into his eyes and sighed. The morning was fast approaching and Heero needed to got home. "Heero, we need to go now." Duo told him and slowly got up off of Heero's lap and look his hand guiding him back though the forest to his home.  
  
They walked quietly through the front door and into Heero's bedroom. Duo guided him to his bed and tucked him in. "Heero, you're coming with me, but your body is staying here." Duo told him. He nodded and smiled. Duo placed a hand over Heero's heart and gazed into his eyes.  
  
Duo began to pull his hand away and with it came Heero, but his body still lay in the bed with a small smile on his face. Heero stood next to Duo and unconsciously took his hand. "Will they be ok?" he asked and Duo nodded as they walked away.   
  
The next morning Heero's mother called her son, but he was unable to rouse from his bed. She waited a few minutes and decided to check on him. She walked into the room to find her child dead, but with a very happy expression on his face. In that moment she remember the rose had been in full bloom and knew what had transpired. Her son had fallen for death and death fell for him, but death took him also.  
  
^.^  
I told you guys it was a sorry attempt. I'm gonna try another one soon, but It's gonna be better I promise. This one I think just stunk. I mean it was happy and all ,but it needed more humor. *smiles* Anyway, that was it my fist attempt. ttfn!  
  
Love you all,  
Goddess Shinigami  
==  
"I'm annoying, you're annoying. Why can't we just be annoying together?"  
"I may be dense, but I'm not that dense!"  
Your friendly local pain in the ass!   
Creator of the Super Spandex Trio 


End file.
